Ooh Shiny
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Prequel to "Adamantium is Genetic?". Basically tells how the events of the original story came to be. Starts out with Jean and Logan getting together, ends with Michael leaving for Canada to find Logan.
1. The Beginning

For those of you who don't know this already, this is the prequel to _Adamantium is Genetic_. I've always meant to write it, because I myself was curious about how Michael grew up, and all that stuff. It starts out a few years before he is born, and goes up until he's leaving for Canada (reference to chapter 1 of _Adamantium is Genetic_). It'll probably be about 9 or 10 chapters, depending on how I sort it out. But thanks for the support anyway. :)

On with chapter one-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17 years ago**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, New York**

"Jean!" The voice of Scott Summers followed the redhead out the door of the Mansion. Jean ignored his pleas and went to the garden. She sat down in front of the grave of Professor Charles Xavier, tears dripping down from her emerald eyes.

"Professor…I have to be honest with you," she said softly. "Everything…everything's been so different without you. The halls of the Mansion seem empty…even the students can feel it. Please, come back for us. The X-Men need you." Her tears started to drip faster and she closes her eyes. Scott came around the corner, but stopped abruptly when he saw her tears. He bowed his head and bit his lip_. She hasn't been the same since he died._

_I will come back, Jean. But when I'm ready. Now is not the time._

Jean's eyes opened wide and a slow smile spread across her face. Scott took a step forward, confused.

"Jean?" he said quietly. She stood up slowly, a bright smile on her face, the first real one since Xavier's death. "What's going on?" He took another step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jean turned around.

"Scott…the Professor is alive," she said, barely more than a whisper. Scott swallowed.

"Jean…I know you want him back more than anything…but people don't just return from the dead," he said calmly. Jean looked up at him, heartbroken. _Why won't he believe me?_

"I did," she answered quietly, and walked away before Scott had a chance to reply. Through his sunglasses, he stared after her, his eyes saddened, though no one else would be able to see it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Mansion, Logan walked down the hall, a cigar in hand. Not yet lit, he examined it. After a moment, he heaved a sigh and stuffed it back into his pocket. He thought back to what the Phoenix had said.

"_Look at you, Logan. He's tamed you."_

So he had. He continues on his way, hands in his pockets. Not looking around him and too involved in his own thoughts, he didn't see Jean coming from the other corner. She slammed straight into him. Apparently she hadn't been looking either. Logan looked up.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. Jean shook her head.

"No, Logan," she said, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Noticing the tears she had tried to keep hidden, Logan frowned.

"You all right, Red?" Starting to nod yes, but thinking better of it, Jean walked straight into his arms. Confused and surprised, though pleased, Logan didn't ask any questions. He wrapped her up in his arms.

"The Professor is alive, Logan," she said, barely above a whisper. "I heard him." Logan sighed and released her. She stepped out of their embrace and looked up at him, emerald eyes glistening.

"Isn't that a good thing, then?" he asked. Gesturing to the hall, he added, "God knows we need him more than ever. This place needs a makeover." A smile fixed on Jean's face and she laughed a little.

"Thank you, Logan," she said.

"For what?"

"For believing in me, for making me laugh again," she said, shrugging. Logan narrowed his eyebrows.

"Are ya sure that's the only thing going on, Jean?" he asked. She looked away. "There's something you're not tellin' me."

"Logan…it's Scott." Logan snorted.

"What about him?" he asked derisively. "Did the Boy Scout lose a badge?" Jean glared at him, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry…I just…um…" She smiled.

"It's all right. No, it's not _him_; it's him and _me_. Scott and _me_. It's just…not working out, Logan." Logan tried hard not to smile broadly. To his great relief, Jean was looking down at her shoes and hadn't noticed his struggle.

"We're fighting more, he doesn't trust me, and now he won't believe me about Xavier…" Tears dripped down her face and she leaned in closer to him. He lifted her chin up gently, looking into her eyes.

"You're not crazy," he said quietly. "If you say ya heard him, I trust you." She smiled into his chest.

"Thank you, Logan…" She looked up into his deep brown eyes once again, and found this time that it was hard to look away. She took another step closer to him, if that was even possible. Logan found himself leaning down towards her, and Jean felt herself reaching up, any thought of Scott gone from her mind. With their lips centimeters away from each other, Logan stopped.

_This isn't right._

Jean did not notice his hesitation and continued forward. He realized this just in time, and their lips molded together.

After a minute, Jean's eyes widened and they broke apart. She stepped away awkwardly.

_Oh, my God. What did I just do?_

She cleared her throat and Logan looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, swallowing. Jean didn't answer. She lightly ran her fingers across her lips and shook her head slowly. "Jean?" In response, she rapidly turned to him and their lips connected again. The kiss quickly turned from something innocent and soft to something fierce and rough. Logan pushed her up against the wall, and Jean made the move to unbutton his shirt. And then he heard something resembling a warning bell go off in his head, and he pulled out of the kiss. "No, Jean. This isn't you. You wouldn't do this to Scott."

Logan stared into her emerald eyes. She looked fine. _If it's not the Phoenix, what's going on?_

"Logan…you make me feel…unbelievable," she said, her voice shaking. "Scott couldn't…" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed.

_This isn't exactly how I'd imagined it._

"Look…" he started gently. "It's not that I don't want this. I've wanted it ever since I first met you. But…I can't take advantage of you like this. I'd hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me," she told him.

_What's going on?_ Logan wondered. _If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have hesitated_. He looked down sadly.

"Jean, I never…" he began, "I've never felt this way about anyone. It's hard for me to…to…" She cautiously moved closer to him and leaned on his chest. He put his arms around her, listening to her heart beating alongside his.

"I'll bet you have, Logan."

"Huh?" She shifted in his grip and looked up at him.

"You have been in love before. You just…"

"Don't remember?" Logan suggested, his tone bitter.

"Yeah…" Jean answered somewhat reluctantly. She closed her eyes and sighed. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, and then stiffened. Jean looked up at him, a look of worry on her face.

"Scott's coming," they whispered in unison. They stepped away from each other. Logan turned in the opposite direction, but Jean stopped him.

"Logan…I'm going to talk to him," she said quietly. He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"And I'd better stand clear." She reluctantly nodded as he headed down the hall. _I've just got to get this over with. _

Scott came around the corner just in time to see Logan leave. Immediately suspicious, he looked at Jean.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jean bit her lip. _This isn't going to be easy._

"Um…Scott…we need to talk. I-" She was interrupted by a scream from the floor above. Jean gasped and Scott looked at her, dismayed. They recognized that scream. _Rogue._ Scott didn't waste time. He ran up the stairs two at a time, Jean following close behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…I didn't mean…" Rogue sobbed wildly over the unconscious Bobby Drake. Logan had been down the hall, and he rushed into the game room. He moved towards the girl, but she shook her head frantically. "No, don't!" Confused, Logan looked at Bobby, then up at the sobbing Rogue, seemingly adding two-and-two together.

"I won't hurt ya, kid," he said calmly. More tears sprang from her eyes. He heard more footsteps run inside the room behind him. Jean and Scott looked at Logan, questioning. Rogue looked up at them in fear. Scott sighed heavily.

_We're playing at a whole new level now, aren't we? _

Jean bit her lip and looked at Logan nervously.

_What now?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now, as I'm sure you're all aware-" Scott looked around the room. Hank McCoy, Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin, Bobby, Rogue, Jean, and Logan were all watching him. "Wait a minute. Where's Ororo?" His question was answered a second later, when Ororo Munroe came into the room, holding hands with Kurt Wagner.

"This better be important," Storm said, annoyed. Rogue looked down at her lap sadly. Ororo sighed. "All right. What's going on here?"

"What's going on here is everything, Ororo!" Scott said fiercely. His voice became much quieter as he said, "The cure…it…" He couldn't continue. She looked at the rest of the X-Men.

"My powers…I got them back," Rogue said nervously. Storm took a deep breath. Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.

"Oh, my God," she said. "…That means…" Scott nodded in affirmation.

"Magneto's got his power back too," he said firmly. "Actually, in this instance, we've been strangely fortunate. We know what we're up against, and we _will_ be ready if he should attempt to attack us." He looked at the gloomy faces of the X-Men and gave them a reassuring smile. He sighed. "I know it's difficult without the Professor here…but I think he would have wanted us to move on."

"You're asking us to forget he ever existed?" Kitty asked indignantly.

"No," Scott said calmly. "I'm asking you to honor his memory by fighting beside one another. We are all X-Men," he said with more fervor, "We will not let _anything_ tear us apart." On each of their faces, Scott could see what remaining hope was left for them, and it reassured him.

_All is not lost. Not yet._

They began to file out of the office, talking amongst themselves.

"Jean?" he asked. "Could you stay a minute?" She nodded silently and sat down on the couch. After everyone had left, Scott sat down next to her. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" A tear drip down her cheek.

"It doesn't matter," she said, wiping it away. "It's stupid compared to what's going on now. You don't have time for this."

"Jean…tell me, please," he said quietly. She swallowed nervously.

"Scott…this isn't working," Jean said, her voice not more than a whisper. "I mean…you and I…it isn't working."

"What are you saying?" Scott asked. Jean took a deep breath.

"It's over, Scott," she said firmly. "I can't keep doing this to you."

"Are you- are you just not feeling this anymore?" Scott asked again. Jean couldn't bring herself to look at his crestfallen face. She silently shook her head, tears falling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She stood up, ready to leave, but he took her hand. She looked at him worriedly.

"Hey," he said quietly. He drew her into a quick hug. "It's all right, Jean. Listen…" She broke out of his hug, looking at him questioningly. "I will always be here for you. You understand? We're friends, Jean. Don't ever be afraid to come talk to me." She smiled.

"You sound so rehearsed," she noted. Scott laughed nervously.

"I- honestly, I'm surprised you didn't come talk to me sooner," he said, sighing. Jean stared at him. He caught the look on her face and grinned. "Jean…I'm not psychic. And I don't need to be. It's obvious how much you care for him." Jean frowned.

"Who him?" she challenged. Scott smirked and Jean turned red.

"Who else?"

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

"Look, Jean…" he started, "I want you to be happy. If Logan does that for you…fine. Just be sure it's what you want." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Scott."

"For what?"

"For letting me go," she said quietly. She closed the door behind her, leaving Scott alone in his office. He heaved a sigh and sat down at his desk. _God, Jean, I hope you're right about him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway, Jean felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She gasped in surprise, but smiled when Logan kissed her neck.

"Hey," she said warmly.

"How'd it go?" he asked casually, though Jean knew he was anxious for the answer. She smiled and adjusted herself in his arms.

"Surprisingly well," she responded. Logan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"We don't have a new supervillain to play with?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Jean laughed.

"Sorry, Logan," she said. After a minute, she bit her lip. Logan felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What?"

"You still do have to respect him, you know," she said, sighing. "He is our leader…and he is a good man." Logan shrugged.

"I don't have a reason to hate him anymore," he answered simply.

"I bet you'll find one," Jean pointed out. He shrugged again.

"I could," he agreed, "But I'm not looking." She smiled and gave Logan a light kiss, snuggling up to him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'd do anything for ya, Jeannie," he said, surprised that she hadn't figured that out for herself. "You know that."

_Jean._

Her eyes opened wide and an entranced smile appeared on her face.

"Professor?" she whispered to the voice inside her head. Logan looked down at her, worried.

"Jeannie?" he asked. "You all right?" She blinked and looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Logan…I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked warily. She nodded and brought herself closer to him. Logan sighed heavily and breathed in her scent. They both heard the door open and they broke apart.

Scott smirked.

"Get a room, willya?" he asked. "This is a school." He gave Logan a look of utmost loathing. Jean frowned.

"I'll see you later," she muttered to Logan. He nodded.

"See you." Scott sighed audibly.

"So," he said, "You won. And I accept that." Logan eyed the younger man suspiciously.

"Damn straight." Scott glared at him menacingly.

"But if you hurt her…I swear to God I'm gonna kill you," he said, his voice shaking with effort. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Save it, Boy Scout," he said, sighing. Logan walked away, with somewhat of a bounce in his step. Scott glared after him and sighed heavily. After a moment, he slammed the door to his office behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you see how it's sort of leading into _Adamantium is Genetic?_ If you don't, that's fine, just please, keep reading...

And I'd be VERY happy if you guys read_ "In Memoriam",_ which is the One-Shot I promised a while ago, that is no longer a one-shot, since it got too long. ;)

I hope the prequel isn't too disappointing. I wrote it in the summer, and meant to post it a month ago, but I never got around to it, and then hockey started, then school, and I forgot about it. But I remembered!

Thanks again,

Jason


	2. I Have to Go and Xavier's Return

Okay, this chapter is finally posted. I know it took me a long time, only because I kept procrastinating. Haha, I kept writing this during my Latin class, so then I had to translate it onto my computer...yadda, yadda.

I hope that it was worth all the work that I put into it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Months Later**

Logan stared absently at the half-empty bottle of beer in front of him, frowning to himself. He sighed heavily, taking another sip.

"Hey," said a soft voice from behind him. Surprised, Logan turned around.

"Hey," he replied warmly. Taking a few steps towards Jean, he wrapped her up in a firm hug.

"What's bothering you?" Logan frowned.

"Nothin' Jeannie," he said with a forced smile. "Just thinkin'."

"Don't lie to me, Logan," she said quietly. "Please." He tensed and released her from her arms, turning around to face the window.

"I thought that bastard was gone for good," Logan growled, his face full of hatred.

"For some reason, I don't think you're talking about Scott," Jean whispered, her emerald eyes searching his face worriedly. Logan snorted.

"Even thinking about the Boy Scout is enough to make me gag," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "But no. Not him. I try not to think about that dick-"

"Logan!" His smile grew and faded just as quickly.

"Magneto," he said quietly. "I really thought that son of a bitch was gone. I dunno why-" Jean walked straight into Logan's arms. He sighed heavily, though shattered.

"It'll be all right, Logan," she said softly. "I promise." His face became one of grim determination.

"No, I promise you."

"Logan-" Jean protested.

"I'll never let any harm come to you," he said shakily. "I would never forgive myself if anythin' happened to ya."

"I know," she whispered into his chest. "I know." Logan kissed the top of her head and moved down to her lips. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, after they had both pulled out of the kiss. Jean leaned on his chest and sighed softly.

"I love you, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue felt tears silently slip down her cheeks as she looked around at the nearly empty game room.

_It figures. Why would anyone want to be near a dangerous freak like me?_

"It'll be fine," Kitty Pryde said, lounging in a chair across from Rogue. The sad girl looked up in surprise.

"Why aren't you running away like everyone else?" she asked.

"Why would I?" Kitty asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," Rogue said, shrugging her shoulders. "Why wouldn't you?" Kitty let out a noise between a snort and laughter.

"We're X-Men," she said simply. "We stick together, right?"

"But you're not afraid?"

"You don't use your power to hurt people," Kitty said.

"But-"

"You are afraid of your power," said a gentle voice with a German accent. Kurt Wagner had been watching her intently. "People in the Brotherhood would _kill_ for that ability. You are _not_ like them." Rogue looked at him, amazed.

"How did you-" Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"Just a hunch." A watery smile appeared on her face.

"You have friends here," Kitty said firmly. "Don't forget."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott paced back and forth in front of the other X-Men. Ororo sighed, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, Kurt staring at the ceiling. Jean absently played with Logan's hair, but Logan himself had had enough. He sighed heavily.

"Do ya mind tellin' us what we're doin' here?" he asked angrily. The other team members mumbled thing inaudible, though clearly agreeing with Logan. Scott glared at him, and his eyes subtly passed over Jean.

"Of course," he said. "I should've known you'd rather be…ah…_sleeping_…" Jean turned red and looked away, but Logan stood up, having had enough. Scott smirked.

"Sit down, Logan," Jean said quietly. "Please…I don't want any trouble." Logan bit his lip and nodded, giving Scott a menacing glance.

_We're not finished here._

"Okay, so now…we have spies watching out for Magneto," Cyclops said. "So far, there's been no report." Kitty Pryde frowned.

"So he's not doing anything," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Big deal." Scott glared at her.

"We have a right to think-" he started, but was interrupted by a snort from Logan.

"We have a right to think that you're paranoid," the Wolverine said, earning laughter from the rest of the X-Men.

"Don't any of you understand?" he asked desperately. "Teammates are _missing_. And we have _no way_ of knowing where they are." Jean put her head in her hands, frowning to herself, obviously thinking. Logan turned to her.

"You all right?" he murmured. She nodded silently and looked up at Scott.

"There is a way," she said quietly. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, Jean," he said firmly. "You're not-"

"Scott, trust me," she said heatedly. "I can-" He sat down, hopelessly staring at his desk. Jean left her seat and gently placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "There isn't another choice. I have to use Cerebro."

"I know," he said shakily. "But it's-"

"I know it's dangerous," she said quietly. "I promise, I can control it." Defeated, he nodded slowly and looked up. Jean smiled gently and squeezed his hand before going back to sit by Logan. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt her trembling.

"You sure you're all right, Red?" Logan asked gently.

"Yeah, Logan," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." He frowned doubtfully. He sighed heavily and tightened his grip around her waist.

_I hope you know what you're doin', Jeannie._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby Drake sighed heavily and tossed a baseball across the room, catching it effortlessly as it came back to him. He looked sadly at the empty bed next to his, gathering dust. He threw the ball again, but a gloved hand caught it before Bobby had the chance. He reluctantly sat up.

"What?" he asked, searching her face. Rogue shrugged.

"What?" she asked back. He reluctantly smiled sadly, the best he could manage.

"I don't get it," Bobby mumbled. Rogue moved over and sat down next to him, taking his pale hand in hers.

"What don't you get?" she asked gently. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I thought everything was done," he said with an air of disbelief. "I thought we could just be…"

"Normal?" she suggested quietly. He nodded silently, sadly staring at Rogue's gloved hand. "Nothing's ever going to be normal for us, Bobby. Not for the X-Men." He frowned.

"The funny thing is, I know," he said with a hollow laugh. "But the important thing…is that we never give up hope. We keep believing." A true smile appeared on his face, earning one from Rogue as well.

"Looks like we're back to where we started," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah." They both laughed, somewhat relieving the tension in the room. He gave a sad glance to the empty bed, and went back to tossing the baseball. Rogue sighed again.

"Peter's going to be fine," she said, stroking his cheek.

"You don't know that," he said quietly. "Nobody knows anything anymore."

"For God's sake, Bobby, he's indestructible!"

"Rogue, it's like Scott said," the young man argued angrily. "You don't get what's going on!" He stood up and threw the ball down onto the carpet in anger. "People are going to die! They are dying!"

"I know," she said. He turned around to face his girlfriend.

"What-" But she wasn't Rogue anymore. Her hair was shortening, and turning a vibrant shade of orange. Her clothes disappeared, and her skin turned royal blue. Rogue was gone, Mystique in her place. Bobby's hands trembled and he stared dumbly at the shapeshifter. "You!" he accused.

"Me," she affirmed, smiling wickedly. Bobby smirked.

"You just blew your cover," he said. Mystique smile widened.

"No, I didn't." His eyes grew wide and he yanked open the door, running out into the hallway. The shapeshifter followed him, changing back into Rogue.

"What'd you do to her?" he growled angrily. She smirked.

"Her?" Mystique asked. "Nothing. I'm too afraid to even touch her." She transformed back into herself, laughing. Bobby stuck out his tongue as she performed a series of elaborate flips, landing in front of him in order to punch him in the gut. He groaned and fell over. She leaned in, her hand that of the Wolverine, but he extended his hand and the shapeshifter fell to the ground, her body completely cased in ice. He sighed heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead and tears from his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps came hurrying down the stairs, belonging to Logan and Jean. Slightly red in the face, Jean swallowed a gulp of air and stared openmouthed at the scene in front of her. Annoyed, Logan frowned, but upon seeing Bobby with a block of ice, his expression turned to confusion.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" he asked. Looking closer, he noticed that the young man was shaking.

"Her," Bobby said quietly, pointing to the frozen body. Jean shuddered.

"Oh, my God. Logan-"

"I know," he said, his eyes dark. He reached his hand out to Bobby, who took it gratefully, still thoroughly shaken.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it, kid," he said with a smile. Then he frowned, gesturing to the body. "What the hell happened?" The young man shook his head.

"I was…in my room…and Rogue came in," he said, his voice faltering. "But she wasn't Rogue exactly…she was different…she was…"

"Mystique," Jean finished calmly. Bobby nodded shakily.

"She was going to kill me. But I got her before she had the chance. And…" He closed his eyes as a tear fell. "I think she killed Peter."

"What?" Jean asked, shocked.

"He was one of our spies," Bobby said. "We haven't heard from him. Mystique killed him." Logan bowed his head as Jean gently took his hand. "It's all starting again…isn't it?" the young man said softly.

"I dunno, kid," Logan replied with a heavy sigh. "But I swear to God, this place will stay safe, if it means sacrificing my life." His face grim, he looked to Jean at his side, and Bobby in front of him. "Are you with me?"

"Always," Jean said, barely above a whisper. Bobby nodded, determined, fear not present, but somehow more than ever before.

"No questions asked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Months Later; Christmas Day**

Sighing, Logan blinked as a snowflake rested on his eyelid. He wiped it away and took a long draw off his cigar.

_What's going on here?_ he wondered. He frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Cheer up, Logan," said a kind, quiet voice from the doorway. He turned around and glared at Ororo Munroe. "It's Christmas."

"And that's supposed to make me feel…?" he asked, leaving the end open for her to fill in. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, better?" Ororo answered sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he answered roughly. She sighed.

"Sure," the weather goddess said. "When hell freezes over." Logan eyed the snow falling to the ground.

"It ain't far away," he noted. She rolled her eyes again.

"I would've thought you'd be happy," Ororo said, mildly surprised. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Your first Christmas with the woman of your dreams." Logan sighed.

"Yeah," he said glumly. "Great." Ororo frowned.

"Is everything all right between you two?" Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said neutrally. "It's just…"

"You're afraid of commitment," she said knowingly. "You-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Dr. Phil," he growled, looking at her menacingly.

"Logan-"

"What's going on here?" Jean walked onto the balcony, confused. Ororo and Logan turned around, startled. Logan shrugged.

"Nothin'." Storm smiled and left the balcony, heading for the Professor's office. Jean smiled and snuggled up to Logan.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, leaning into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Spectacular." Jean sighed exasperatedly and stepped out of the hug.

"Just trust me for once," she pleaded.

"I can't explain it," he said sadly, turning away.

"Try me."

"You'll think I'm selfish."

"Maybe I won't."

"You will."

"How do you know?" she challenged. Logan gave her a sad smile.

"Because…it's about you." Jean raised her eyebrows.

"So?" she asked gently. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the stone banister. Jean reached up and softly kissed him. He responded with the equal amount of tenderness. "Tell me." He kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said quietly, walking back inside, rubbing his forehead with a grimace.

"Logan!" Jean called after him. He turned around, his pain and anger finally getting the best of him.

"What?!"

"Just tell me what's going on!" she cried.

"What do ya care?" he asked roughly, walking away, his eyes ablaze. A few tears slipped down her cheek, and Logan immediately knew he had done something wrong. He frowned sadly and walked away, not turning back to see the damage he had caused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jean-" The redhead looked up, her eyes puffy. She had obviously been crying. Catching sight of the Christmas tree in the corner, tears started to fall again. The weather goddess next to her sighed sadly.

"I…don't…get it…what did I do wrong?" Jean asked through her sobs. Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_You_ didn't do anything wrong, Jean," she said firmly. "It's _him_. He's an asshole." Jean shook her head slightly.

"Why won't he trust me?" she asked quietly.

From the doorway, Logan watched them, his eyes sad._ God, Jean…I love you…more than I can ever say._

"He trusts you with his life," he said, and when they turned around, gave her a warm smile. "Well, not that I don't think it's_ fascinating_ that you girls talk about me…" He tentatively extended his hand, looking intensely into Jean's eyes. "Come with me?" She gave him a slight nod and took his hand. Ororo sighed.

_I hope you know he'll eventually break your heart._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan held Jean in his arms gently as she played with his hair.

"I love ya, Jeannie," he said softly. "I hope you know that." She smiled sadly.

"I wish I knew what was going on up there," she said, eyeing his forehead. "…I could find out, you know."

"You wouldn't." Jean shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't," she agreed. "Not if you tell me." Logan sighed heavily, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm too selfish," he admitted. "I just want…you." Her eyes widened, but then she smiled slightly.

"I want you too," she confessed. "I have for a while." Logan's face split into a grin. He ran his fingers through her long red hair, bringing her closer to him and closing his lips around hers. Jean dragged her hand through his hair as she felt his hand creeping up the inside of her shirt. Footsteps came walking down the hall, and they split apart immediately, though they were both red-faced and breathless. Scott rolled his eyes at the sight.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" he asked incredulously. "_Please_…" Logan growled.

"For your information-" Scott glared back.

"Stop!" The two men fell silent and looked back at her. "Will the both of you just stop?!" Ashamed, Logan bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Scott nodded his apology silently. Jean took Logan's hand.

"Come on, Logan. Let's go," she said, glaring back at Scott. "I believe we were interrupted." Scott frowned as he watched them walk off together.

_I've got to stop this._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan pressed Jean against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She shivered at his touch, and, with her telekinesis, pressed him against the opposite wall, quickly following him. She pressed her lips to his, working on unbuttoning his shirt. It soon dropped to the ground, forgotten. He grasped her hand, and they both fell on the bed, giving Jean the opportunity she needed. She reached for his belt, but he stopped her.

"Wait, Jean…" he said, gasping for breath. Her hand dropped limply and rested on his chest, her breathing becoming more even.

"What is it, Logan?" she asked softly. He swallowed.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything," she responded quietly, kissing him lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted gently. "I don't-" Jean smiled and slipped her hand underneath his undershirt and stroked his hard muscles.

"You won't," she whispered. Logan smiled and pulled her down on top of him, and no words were spoken for the remainder of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it," Logan muttered, slamming his fist on the cabinet. Jean sat up groggily, squinting her eyes. He is rummaging through his closet, already dressed. Obviously not finding what he was looking for, Logan slammed the door and sighed heavily.

"What's going on?" Jean asked softly. He looked up and walked over to her.

"Sorry, Jeannie," he said, kissing her gently. "Didn't mean to wake ya." She sat up and smiled.

"I don't mind," she said quietly, shrugging. Spotting a duffel bag on the ground, Jean frowned. "What's that for?" Logan smiled sadly.

"I have to go," he admitted, avoiding her glance.

"_What_?" she asked breathlessly.

"There's other things I need to do," he said, shrugging uncomfortably. "I have to go." Covered by only the white sheet, Jean stood up and lightly placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Then at least let me come with you," she said softly, with a glimmer of hope. He shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "It'll be dangerous."

"So you think I'll be afraid?"

"Jeannie-" he protested. She glared at him.

"Have you forgotten about the Phoenix?" she asked, her anger barely controlled. "I've seen-and _done_-things that most people can't even imagine." He let out a deep breath.

"I wish you could come with me…but there's some things I need to take care of alone," he said gently, kissing her lips tenderly, as if to always remember that moment. "Don't _ever _forget," he whispered fiercely. "I love you." Jean nodded, blinking back tears that were starting to surface. She sat down on the bed as he left, realization and tears overcoming her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you even _know_ what you're doing to her?" Scott asked in disbelief. "I can't believe-" Logan smirked.

"Why don't you enlighten me, _Professor_?" The younger man frowned and glared at him.

"She loves you," Scott said. "You're being a complete asshole, leaving at a time like this."

"Oh, _really_," Logan retorted sarcastically.

"You don't _get_ it, do you?"

"Apparently I don't," he said, still with a smirk on his face. Scott bit his lip. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Okay," he said in defeat. "All right, you know what? Go. Get your deep…spiritual…thing. But _never_ come back. As long as I live, you're not welcome here." Logan took a deep breath.

_Jeannie…I know you'll never understand. But please…find it in your heart to forgive me._

He gave Scott a hesitant nod and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

_There's no going back now. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone by a mere show of force…but by true sacrifice._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Month Later**

The sun broke through the remains of the rain clouds, after what seemed like forever. Jean Grey looked up through the window, wiping away tears that should have been long gone. She sighed sadly.

_Will he ever come back?_

A knock on the door brought reality crashing down upon her. She sniffed quietly and turned around.

"Come in," she said, her sad voice carrying through the room. Ororo softly opened the door, her expression deeply disturbed.

"You all right?" Jean asked with a frown.

"Um…I thought you should know…the Professor's gravestone is broken," the other woman said, her voice catching. "I don't know how it happened…but-" She broke off. Jean narrowed her eyebrows.

"Who would do that?" she asked in disgust. Ororo bit her lip.

"Do you already know?" Jean stared at her confusedly.

"What?" Storm sighed.

"Scott's saying it's Magneto," she admitted. "But it's not like him to ever disrespect us."

"I know," Jean said thoughtfully. "Mystique, maybe?" Ororo nodded slowly.

"It's possible…but when I was down there…it didn't feel like that," she said, frowning. "It felt…almost…holistic. Not like the Brotherhood." A slow smile spread across Jean's face.

_Professor? Are you-_

_Yes, Jean. I'm back. _

The redhead sat up straight, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She didn't ask any questions…save one.

_Where are you?_

_Do you have to ask?_

She blinked and grinned. Storm frowned, confused.

"Jean? What's going on?" She didn't answer, yanking open the door. Ororo followed her, out the door and down the staircase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean ran down the stairs as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. The front door slowly opened, and she held her breath. She wanted to look away, but somehow her attention couldn't be diverted.

_Is it really him?_

A light somehow shone as the door opened wider, and a man was standing there. _Standing_. Charles Xavier was back.

"Professor," Jean whispered breathlessly. Ororo frowned in confusion.

"What?" She got no reply as the redhead ran into the arms of the man.

"I missed you…" Jean said quietly. "Everyone's missed you. Thank you, thank you for coming back."

"I missed you, too," he said, as if it was obvious. He looked to Ororo, who was still frowning. "_All of you_."

"Professor?" she asked warily, a smile twisting onto her face. He nodded and smiled.

"Have a little _faith_, Ororo," he said quietly. "It is me." She bit her lip.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced," the weather goddess said coolly. "Mystique attacked the mansion recently." Xavier's smile vanished and turned into a look of dismay.

"Then the cure was not permanent." Jean shook her head slowly.

"No," she said softly. She took a deep breath, trying to conceal her tears. "Rogue got her power back, so did Mystique. We had her locked up…but somehow she escaped." She sniffed and wiped her cheek.

"You're crying," Xavier noted gently, frowning. "But those tears aren't for me." She shook her head and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"I won't read your mind, Jean," he said. "What happened?" She looked away and shook her head silently. Ororo sighed sadly.

"Logan left," she explained.

"Ah, I see," Xavier said quietly. "Jean…he has loved you since first he saw you. He will come back…but when you are _least_ expecting it."

"If he loved me, then why'd he leave?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to tell you," he said with a sigh. "Logan is a complicated person…I'm sure you know better than I do." Ororo's lips twisted into an awkward smile, and soon split into a full on grin.

"We need to get you back to _your _office." Xavier smiled and gave her a slight nod.

_I'm home now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Weeks Later**

Scott Summers leaned back in his chair and glared moodily at the newspaper in front of him, the Sudoku puzzle only halfway completed. He looked across the table at Kurt, whose arms were wrapped around Ororo's waist. Both of them were laughing at something she had said. Kurt kissed her neck lightly and Scott closed his eyes, pretending that he hadn't even been watching. He looked over at Jean, sighing heavily.

Jean stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grimaced and rubbed it in frustration. She took a glass pitcher filled with orange juice from the refrigerator, just as she felt a particularly severe pain. She gasped in pain, and the juice slipped from her weak hand and crashed to the floor. Jean sighed weakly and her legs stumbled, and she fell.

Scott sat bolt upright and was kneeling at her side within seconds. Kurt and Ororo were right behind him.

"Jean?" he asked frantically. When he got no response, he tried again. "Jean?" She moaned weakly and his eyes widened. He shook her gently, but got no response once again. "Jean, please…"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Ororo said shakily. "Scott, can you carry her?" He nodded silently, taking a deep breath. He lifted Jean's weak body and quickly followed them down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Hours Later**

Jean groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but slid back down. She put a hand to her forehead, and squinted her eyes to see Hank McCoy on the other side of the room, filling out a medical record. Jean frowned.

"Hank?" she asked weakly. Surprised, he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Jean," he responded. Hank walked over to her, holding out a pill and a glass of water. She swallowed the pill and gulped down the water. Her eyesight instantly cleared. "How're you feeling?" She frowned thoughtfully.

"Very confused," she admitted with a slight laugh.

"So you didn't know," Hank confirmed. She frowned.

"So I didn't know what, Hank?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows. He sighed and sat down.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you."

"What?" she asked, her eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?" The blue mutant laughed.

"Nothing's wrong, _per se_. But-"

"_Per se_? Damn it, Hank, just _tell_ me!" she persisted. He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He looked at her sadly.

"You're nearly two months pregnant." Her mouth slid open and she stared at him. She swallowed.

"_What_ did you say?" she managed to ask.

"Would you like me to repeat it?" Jean shook her head slowly and looked down at her trembling hands. Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks as Hank left the room.

_Logan, please…why did you have to go? I love you…please come back to me…_

She absently looked down at her still flat stomach and touched it lightly.

…_to us. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, do you see how it's leading up to Adamantium is Genetic? Obviously, the baby she's pregnant with is Michael.

Until next time, (or the next chapter, at least)

Jason


	3. Michael Grey, age 5

2 chapters in 2 days! I'm actually very proud of myself. But I didn't get any reviews. I think I should be worried. I mean, what, was it not good? Or is no one reading it anymore?

Anyway, I hope that people are still reading this. I promise, it's getting more interesting.

Just as a fair warning, if you think I've made Kurt slightly different, I'm sorry. One of my friends watches the cartoon, and has influenced me in that way, with Kurt and Rogue being friends somehow. I personally think that's kind of weird, but whatever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier Mansion, Six Years Later**

Jean frowned and looked around at her fellow X-Men. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. Kurt tightly grasped Ororo's hand, whispering something in her ear. Hank was biting his lip, staring at the TV absentmindedly.

_Something isn't right._

"This is wrong," Ororo said quietly. "We've never gone this long without a call from Scott." Jean opened her eyes.

"I know," she replied softly. "Especially since we've left them a dozen messages."

"And what of Bobby and Rogue?" Hank interjected. "They were with him."

"Marie," Kurt reminded quietly. Hank snorted.

_Honestly…_

"Does it matter what we call them at this point?" Ororo asked impatiently. "They're missing."

"This is my fault," Jean said, staring blankly at the TV screen. The others turned to stare at her.

"How could you possibly think this is your fault?"

"I should've gone," the redhead said guiltily. "I should be out there with them." Ororo sighed.

"Jean…" she said gently. "You know why you can't. Michael depends on you. You're his only family."

"You're his family, too," Jean responded. Storm smiled sadly.

"But we're not his mother." The other woman nodded slowly.

"I know."

Hearing quick footsteps come down the hall, the X-Men sighed.

"Speak of the devil," Hank said with an air of exhaustion. Ororo laughed slightly.

"Here he comes," she said, giving Jean a meaningful glance.

A young boy, about five years old, burst into the room. His wild grin highlighted his tanned skin, dark brown hair, and surprisingly light grey eyes. He ran over to Jean and jumped on her. She groaned, but when he looked up at her, she managed a smile.

"Hey," she said quietly, putting her arm around the boy's chest. Jean's smile faded as she held him close.

_He's never known his father. Never known the Wolverine. The man he looks so much like. _

Tears started to spring from her shining emerald eyes. Michael frowned.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Jean asked, expertly wiping her tears away.

"You're sad," he stated, his face solemn. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine, buddy," she said lightly. Michael raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"Right…" Jean smiled sadly, kissing the top of her son's head.

"Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We think we've found something," Rogue's voice spread through the room. "Last I talked to Scott, he was about a day ahead of us. Said he was onto them. Bobby tried to stop him…but he wouldn't listen." Xavier nodded to himself.

"Thank you, Rogue," he said into the communicator.

"We'll keep you posted," she said, before cutting the connection. The Professor turned to the remaining X-Men.

"They are in no immediate danger," he reassured them. His eyes bored into Jean's.

_Jean. Do not blame yourself. You know your place is here. Michael would be lost without you._

She looked down ashamedly.

_Professor…_

_There's no way around it._

She nodded slowly to herself.

_I know. _

Xavier raised his eyebrows slightly. "We'll keep waiting for more news. In the meantime, we have our own lives to consider. Keep teaching your classes, take care of the children, do your daily duties," he addressed the team. "But a fight may come. So be prepared for it. With the few of us there are, we need to _get the children out_." He smiled at them encouragingly. "It'll be _fine_. Class dismissed."

_Jean, stay a minute._

She gave him a subtle nod, though she frowned, confused. After everyone had left, she closed the door calmly. She turned to Xavier.

"Professor?" she asked. He sighed heavily.

"Jean, I must impress upon you the importance of this conversation." She nodded silently, her face solemn. "About your son."

"What about him?" Jean asked defensively.

"He will be extremely powerful," Xavier said gently. "Potentially unstoppable."

"Charles, he's just a boy," she protested.

"Even so."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jean asked, her voice rising. The Professor shrugged slightly, frowning.

"You're his mother," he said simply. "You know him better than anyone. We need to know the _instant_ he starts to develop his power. So we can train him." Jean's eyes widened slowly, realization dawning upon her.

"It was a mistake," she said quietly. "I didn't mean for this…" Xavier smiled sadly.

"Sleeping with Logan, you mean?" Jean felt her face heat up and she looked away, ashamed.

"I didn't think he would leave," she mumbled.

"But that's who he _is_, Jean," Xavier said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "That won't _ever_ change."

"I…I really felt like he would be there for me," she admitted. "I had no idea that he would…he said…" She started to cry softly, sinking down onto the couch.

"I can see how hard it is for you to look at Michael every day," he noted gently. "Every day you are reminded of the man you truly loved." She nodded silently.

"He looks so much like Logan," Jean said, barely above a whisper. "Every day, he gives me so much…in every small movement, frown or smile…so much like his father."

"For this reason, Jean," Xavier said, "We need to know exactly when his powers start to develop."

"He's five years old," she argued. "I didn't get my powers until I was much older."

"You have to think about Logan, Jean," he reminded her. "We don't know when his did. My guess is as good as any…but I think he was quite young." Jean frowned.

"How could you possibly know?" she asked, staring at the Professor. He smiled and handed her a yellowed newspaper clipping. Confused, she looked down at the headline: **Murder at the Howlett House.**

"'…_Multiple stab wounds…as of that from the claws of an animal…unfortunate demise…missing from the home are brothers Victor Creed and James Howlett_…'" Jean read quietly. Her jaw dropped. "You think Logan is one of these boys?"

"I'm positive," the Professor corrected. "Unfortunately, I've hit a dead end. Stryker was killed before I got the chance to read his mind." She nodded silently.

"This morning, Mike seemed to know how I was feeling," Jean admitted. "It might've been intuition…but…" Xavier gave her a curt nod.

"You should get to teaching your class, Jean," he said with a smile. "You don't want to waste your day arguing with an old man like me." She bit her lip and turned around, taking a deep breath as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later**

Scott Summers breathed in heavily, exhaling with a slight cough. His hair was filthy, not having been washed for weeks. He had not bothered to shave either. A backpack slung over his shoulder, he looked behind him to where Bobby and Rogue were trying to keep up with him.

"We've been walking all day," Bobby called. He wiped sweat from his forehead and swallowed a gulp of air.

"Give us a break," Rogue agreed. Scott turned around, and immediately realized how tired he actually was. He dropped down to the dirt ground with a slight nod to the other X-Men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on with you?" Bobby asked with a frown. Scott glared at him and stared into the fire that they had started.

"Leave it alone," he answered sourly. He picked up a stray branch and acted as if he was tending to the fire. Bobby sighed and leaned back onto his sleeping bag. Rogue looked over, confused.

"You've been in a bad mood all day," she argued. "At least tell us what's wrong." Scott looked up.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered. Bobby smirked.

"That's what everyone says," he noted. "Just try us, will you? We're not kids anymore."

"You're not exactly adults, either," Scott retorted. "It's complicated." Bobby rolled his eyes and smirked again.

"Does this have to do with Jean?" Rogue asked. Scott frowned.

"Does everything about me have to do with her?" he asked accusingly. Rogue flushed and looked away.

"Well…no, but…" He laughed, a true smile appearing on his face.

"That's fine," he said. "It's just this whole thing with Magneto. Something doesn't seem…right."

"There's a reason they call them 'evil mutants'," Bobby suggested. Scott shook his head.

"No," he said thoughtfully. "That's not what I mean. I feel like…there's something right in front of me…and I don't know what it is." He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "We're missing something completely obvious." They sat there for a moment, just in silence, and Bobby sighed.

"Way to boost our spirits," he said lightly. Scott nodded with a slight grin.

"Yeah," he muttered. Frowning, he fingered his comlink. He bit his lip and pressed a button. It rung once, and then was picked up.

"Xavier's School for Gifted…um…Youngsters," the young voice answered. "How can…I mean, may…I help you?" Scott chuckled and smiled.

"Mike, it's me," he said.

"Scott!" Michael's voice said happily.

"Hey…buddy, your mom around?" he asked, slight anxiety in his voice. Michael was silent for a moment, and Scott could almost imagine his frowning.

"Yeah…I'll get her," the boy grumbled.

"Thanks, pal," Scott said, relaxing at last.

"Scott?" asked another voice, Jean's voice. He sat up straight, even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"Jean, I need your help," he admitted. "There's something we're missing."

----------

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean frowned in thought, holding the comlink to her mouth.

"I just…have no idea what it is," Scott's voice said.

"Well…if this is Magneto we're talking about…" she tried, but hit a dead end. "I don't know."

"He has us exactly where he wants us," he admitted, with what sounded like a sigh. "I know that." She bit her lip.

"No, I don't think so, Scott."

----------

**Canadian Forest**

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused frown.

"It doesn't seem like this is Magneto's doing," Jean said slowly.

Bewildered, Scott asked, "Well…who else?"

"I think that's what you're missing," she concluded. Bobby looked down at the dirt, and his eyes lit up.

"Mystique!" he exclaimed suddenly. Rogue looked up at him.

"What about her?" Scott twisted his lip.

"I'm going to go with Marie on this one," he admitted. "Mystique is a pawn. She can't work by herself."

"No, she isn't a pawn," Bobby realized. "Not anymore." Scott frowned, still drawing a blank. "Don't you remember? Magneto broke her heart. She's not just going to go back to him like that!" he said excitedly, snapping his fingers. Scott bit his lip.

"Scott, Bobby's got a point," Rogue agreed. "But I still don't think-" He nodded in understanding.

"-That she would work by herself," he finished. "I know." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't get any of this. It doesn't make any sense." He looked at the comlink sadly. "Jean, you still there?"

"Yeah," her quiet voice responded.

"I'm not sure what this means," he confided.

----------

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean frowned, but her eyes widened as a thought struck her.

"Scott…" she started hesitantly.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"If it is Mystique…and you know she'll never help Magneto, or work by herself…there's only one option," she admitted softly. Jean turned around as her son came into the room, confused.

"Mommy?" he asked innocently. She sat down next to him and brushed dark hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her with his big grey eyes.

"Who's Magneto?"

----------

**Canadian Forest**

Scott's hand shook, the comlink tilting dangerously. He stared blankly at the ground. Rogue bit her lip.

"Scott?" she asked timidly. He didn't respond.

"No…no…no…" he mumbled to himself. "…There's not…"

"Scott?" Rogue tried again. She got no response once again.

----------

**Xavier Mansion**

Tears started to silently stream down Jean's solemn face as she realized what they could possibly be up against. She held Michael in her arms, dreading the time when she may not be able to any longer. Dreading anything to come.

_What exactly are we dealing with here?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Canadian Forest; The Next Morning**

"What aren't you telling us?" Bobby asked, frowning as he watched Scott pack their bags and everything else with momentum and speed.

"Don't concern yourself with it," Scott panted. "You two, get back to the jet. We might need it. I'll go on ahead." He smiled reassuringly and sighed heavily. "Your concern is to get to the jet. And quickly!" He tossed each of them a headset and comlink. "Use these if you run into trouble. You never know what'll happen around here. Keep me updated if you learn anything new." Bobby and Rogue nodded solemnly and grabbed their bags, heading off towards the jet, the other direction. Scott breathed deeply and continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier Mansion**

Michael grinned deviously and continued creeping silently down the hall. His ears perked up as he heard a distant voice, a female voice, coming from a classroom. He peered through the slightly open door, and his light grey eyes observed his mother, teaching a class, consisting of teenagers. He frowned, slightly put out.

"What're you doing here?" asked a voice from behind him. Michael froze and turned around to see Hank McCoy.

"Nothing, sir," the boy said quickly. Hank smiled, bending down to ruffle the boy's already messy hair. "Hank!" he complained. Michael tried to fix it, and pouted when it didn't work. "You messed it up!" Hank let out a small chuckle.

_Maybe there are times to abandon democracy, after all._

"Spying on your mom?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Michael defended. "Well…not really…I didn't know she had a class." Hank raised his eyebrows, and the boy's eyes grew large.

"I swear," Michael promised. The blue mutant picked him up off the ground without effort.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go play a game or something, 'kay?

"'Kay," the five-year-old agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On board the **_**Blackbird**_

Bobby flicked a few switches, and once he saw the screen light up, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Rogue put on her headset, handing Bobby his. He gave her a thumbs-up in thanks and she smiled. She pressed a button, and Bobby took the controls. Rogue spoke into the microphone.

"Scott?"

"Marie?" his exhausted voice answered.

"Yeah," she said gently. "We've got the jet. We're coming to get you."

"Oka-" he started to say, but fell silent.

"Scott?" Rogue asked, concerned.

"Quiet!" he hissed into the comlink. She immediately looked at Bobby, whose mouth was open, dismayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Canadian Forest**

Scott looked around cautiously.

_I'm positive I heard someone behind me. I don't think I imagined it. I hope I did, but…_

Behind him, a shadow silently dropped out of the trees, landing on the ground without a single sound. With a gut instinct, Scott spun around, to find himself face-to-face with Mystique.

"So it is you," he said. She grinned evilly.

"Are you sure?" She transformed into Jean, and Scott's eyes widened. She transformed into Scott himself, then Xavier, and finally, Magneto, before turning back into herself. He looked away, his body trembling.

"Stop it," he hissed shakily. "Just stop it."

"As you wish," she answered, smirking. He glared at her, and she laughed.

_I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. I know that's what she wants. Like a witch being burned at the stake._

He would have laughed, had the situation not been so grim.

"Who are you working for?" Scott asked firmly.

"Straight to the point, are we?" she asked tauntingly. He didn't respond. He just glared, his body still shaking. Mystique smiled, satisfied.

"Then I guess I'll have to be," she said, matter-of-factly. Scott frowned.

_What's going on here?_

All in a second, her hand transformed into the hand of a beast, and plunged into Scott's gut. He stared at her, his mouth open in shock. She smiled, but as she saw the jet overhead, she disappeared into the deep, dark of the forest.

----------

Bobby and Rogue rushed out of the jet, to Scott's bleeding body. Rogue reached him first.

_Scott…no, please…_

He moaned, and his head weakly moved from side to side.

"Marie…" he said weakly, choking on his own words. "Mystique…find the connection to…" Scott broke off, shuddering. He was struggling just to stay alive.

"No," Bobby said, shaking his head. "This…this isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening." Rogue said nothing. She held Scott's weak body to her, tears flowing down her cheeks. Bobby looked around warily. "We'd better go," he said gently.

"I'm not leaving him," she said through her sobs. "Not here."

"No…" he said quietly. "No, of course not. Help me get him on board." Rogue nodded silently, helping Bobby carry Scott's weak, defenseless body on board. The jet took off, towards the mansion. Towards their home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier Mansion**

Michael's sad eyes looked out the window, and when he saw nothing but rain clouds, he pouted. He blinked, and then he saw a speck in the distance, approaching fast. Though he couldn't see it clearly, he knew in his heart that it was the _Blackbird._ That meant one thing.

----------

Michael ran down the hall to his mother's room. He pounded on the door until she opened it, thoroughly confused.

"Mike?" Jean asked. "What is it?" His smiling face answered for him.

"Scott's back!" She smiled and took his hand, shutting the door. Jean raced her son down the hallway, to the elevator that would take them to the lower levels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean didn't wait for the door to open all the way before she and Michael rushed inside to where the jet was currently landing. As it quieted down, it was silent, except for faint tears coming from the jet's interior.

"Oh, God," Jean muttered.

"Mommy?" She turned to Michael.

"Stay here," she ordered. He pouted, clearly not aware that something bigger was happening.

"But-" Jean frowned at him.

"Michael Logan Grey, do you understand me?" she asked firmly. He nodded, looking away, ashamed. Jean swallowed and headed up the ramp.

Though she knew that something was out of place, nothing could have prepared her for the scene that was in front of her. Rogue held Scott's seemingly lifeless body to her chest, crying softly. Bobby was trying to be strong, but a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"Oh, my God," Jean said breathlessly. "What happened here?" She knelt beside Scott, taking his body into her arms, trying to conceal her tears. Shaking, she stroked her former lover's face. "Scott…?" She got only silence in return. "Scott, please…can you hear me?" A soft moan came from his mouth.

"Jean…" he whispered, barely audible at all.

"Scott!" He weakly tried to grasp her hand, and she held it tightly.

"Jean…I…I'm sorry," he admitted weakly. "Logan…come back…you trusted me…turned my back.

"No, Scott," she said, shaking her head. "You would never-" He harshly pulled her closer to him.

"Forgive me…all my fault…I…always love you…"

From the corner, a frightened little boy with grey eyes watched the sorrowful scene. He didn't realize that tears were streaming down his young face, but he desperately wished that he had listened to his mother for once in his life.

"Logan…my fault…" Scott tried to say, gasping for breath. "…I didn't see. Jean…never deny…never deny who you love…no regrets." The redhead tried to smile and nodded slowly.

"No regrets," she agreed softly, gently touching his cold cheek. He smiled slightly, and, under his ruby glasses, his eyes closed for the last time. His head hung limply to the side, and in her heart, she knew that Scott was gone.

_And this time…he isn't coming back._

"Jean, I'm sorry," Bobby said, his voice cracking. "We tried to…"

"None of this is your fault, Bobby," she assured him shakily. He nodded sadly as Rogue leaned into his chest, burying her fear and grief. Jean tore herself away from looking at Scott's lifeless body. Looking up, she saw Michael watching them, horror-stricken. Her eyes widened, and he reflexively backed up. She gently took his small hand in hers and kneeled in front of him. She wrapped him up in a firm hug.

"He's gone," Michael said softly, "Isn't he?"

"Yeah," Jean said, wiping her eyes.

"I don't want him to be gone…" The boy cried silently into his mother's jacket, and this time…he knew why.

"I know, my baby," Jean whispered into his ear, rocking him gently. "I wish none of this had happened." And from somewhere, out of space…and time…a voice told her,

_So do all who live to see such times. But that isn't for us to decide._

She slightly smiled through her tears. That was exactly what Professor Xavier had told her after everything that had happened between her and the rest of her family.

Michael's eyes opened wide.

"What you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you," he whispered softly. Jean kissed his forehead.

"I know, Mike," she said sadly. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier Mansion's Garden**

Jean's modest black dress blew in the wind as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. She brushed hair out of her son's face. Michael intently stared at the grave marker, indicated at 'Scott Summers'. She kept a firm hold on his shoulder. From beside her, Ororo Munroe stood up. Jean's attention focused solely on her.

"We are here to remember…our beloved friend Scott Summers. He was a kind, loyal, and forgiving person who gave his life to protect his family…each and every one of us," Storm said, wiping her tears away. "In all my time here…I've never known a man as brave or self-giving as Scott. I think…somehow…I always knew he would die that way. But I'd talked myself into believing that the X-Men were untouchable. It's equally as hard to know that this is how he died." She looked at Jean and sat down.

_Say something._

The telepath gave her a slight nod and stood up, swallowing.

"Scott was…proud. He never gave up. He was…passionate and kind," Jean said quietly, though loud enough so people could hear every last word of what she had to say. "He knew exactly what he wanted…and went for it. He was patient…as we all know, there was only one person who ever got on Scott's nerves and nearly drove him insane." Storm closed her eyes until Jean continued. "But before he died…he told me that something was his fault…that he was sorry…that he'd failed me. It was never possible for Scott to fail me. Everything he did while he was alive had a purpose. He did not die needlessly. He gave his life to save us. That much I know. For that, he will always be remembered as one of us. A true X-Man."

She sat down shakily and whispered something into Michael's ear. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying and nodded. Jean gave him a hug and he sighed, as much as a little boy can. Jean let her tears flow freely, knowing that Michael could not see them.

_Scott…first Logan…now you? Why is everyone I've ever loved being taken from me? What have I done to deserve this? What can anyone do to deserve this?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it okay? If it was too long...I'm sorry. I've pre-designated the chapters before I type them, so I don't know exactly how long they're going to be.

Hmm. I know there was something else I wanted to say, but I don't remember. So I'll just remind you to please read _"In Memoriam"_, a Logan/Jean story, and I've just posted the second chapter. If you're interested in _The Incredible Hulk_, I have a story, fairly short, titled _"David Banner"_. Though the title contradicts this, it is based on the 2008 film, not the 70's TV show.

Thanks for sticking with me (hopefully)-

Jason


	4. Michael Grey, age 10

This is, obviously, the 4th chapter. I don't think that this chapter is the greatest, because I wasn't completely focusing on it, but I decided to post it anyway. And it's FRIDAY. FINALLY I can have a life again. And no school Wednesday! Except that my AP History teacher purposely planned a field trip on that day, so we wouldn't miss any class time. I'm still pissed at that. I'm going to be spending a day at the Getty Museum (which, for those of you who don't know, is basically an art museum) instead of writing stories and going to a movie, or SLEEPING IN. Well, enough of my poor, pathetic life.

Here's chapter 4-

* * *

**Xavier Mansion, Five Years Ago**

Michael's grey eyes scanned the game room. Students were doing their homework, laughing at jokes, or playing games like air hockey or foosball. He frowned and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"You all right, kid?" asked a voice from behind him. Michael looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Warren!" he replied happily. "You're not out flying?" Warren Worthington III eyed the clouds in the sky. The rain clouds. Michael followed his gaze.

"Oh." The winged mutant laughed. The boy rubbed his forehead again, this time accompanied by an annoyed groan.

"You sure you're all right, Mike?" Warren asked. Michael nodded with a grimace. Giving up on his homework, he slid a paper into his folder and sighed.

"Just a headache," he answered. Warren frowned and bit his lip.

"If you say so," he said doubtfully. Michael stood up, and picking up his folder, left the room.

* * *

Halfway to his bedroom, Michael's eyes became blurry. He blinked, but that seemed to only make it worse. He bent down, as to not fall over, but his folder dropped out of his hold, and a second later, the boy followed. The door behind him opened, and Kurt Wagner poked his head out. His mouth dropped open is dismay, and he opened the door a bit wider.

"'Ro?" he called back into the room. Ororo Munroe hurried out. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," she muttered. "Kurt-"

"I know," he answered. The blue mutant picked up the unconscious boy, and followed closely by Storm, carried him down to the hospital.

* * *

Jean Grey sighed and wrote down a few notes on a clipboard. She heard the door open, and she turned around. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. Kurt and Ororo were carrying her son. Her unconscious son.

"Oh, God," Jean said shakily. "Ororo, what-"

"I have no idea," the weather goddess answered, just as shaken.

"Ve heard a crash," Kurt explained. "Ve opened the door and there he vas." A single tear silently trailed down Jean's cheek.

"He'll be fine, Jean," Ororo said firmly. "I know it." The redhead nodded wordlessly and turned her attention to the boy on the metal bed. She exhaled and gently stroked his face.

_Mike…_

His eyes opened slightly.

"Mom?" he asked weakly. She looked up. Her eyes widened and she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"What happened to you?" she asked, almost angry.

"It's so loud," Michael said softly. "It's so loud." Jean lightly touched his cheek.

"It'll be all right," she assured him. "I promise."

"Promise?" he whispered. She sighed and gave him a firm hug.

"Yeah," she answered. "I promise." Michael relaxed slightly and closed his eyes.

_It's so loud. _

Jean's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

_Oh, shit._

He fell into a light sleep, and she sighed again, feeling his forehead. She sat down next to his bed. Her eyes slightly closed as well, and before long, she was just as asleep as her son.

"_Jeannie…" Logan kissed her neck lightly and moved up to her lips, holding her body close to his. She moaned quietly and brought herself even closer to him, kissing him fiercely. He broke away reluctantly, his dark eyes sad. Jean searched his face desperately._

"_Logan, please," she said softly, tears starting to fall down her cheeks._

"_Ah…I don't have a choice, Jeannie," he muttered, ashamed. He became very interested in his shoes, not able to look her in the face. Jean swallowed. "I hafta go."_

"_No, you don't," she argued. "Please…stay with me. I…I love you." He looked up and kissed her gently. And he found it in himself to look into her eyes._

"_That's why I have to go, Jean," he said quietly. He smiled sadly and pulled his tags off from around his neck. He carefully placed them around hers, brushing her hair out of the way. She opened her mouth, dismayed._

"_You can't give me these," she protested. He smiled gently._

"_I'm not sure when I'll be back," he admitted. "Could be years from now." Her tears started falling rapidly, and no matter how she tried to conceal them, they came through anyway. "But as long as you have these, I am_ always_ with you," he whispered fiercely. She gave him a silent nod of understanding and reached up for one last kiss._

I love you, Jeannie. I swear to God, I always will.

_----------_

_Jean wiped her sweaty forehead with a towel from her bedside. She looked up, and couldn't avoid the huge smile that appeared on her face as Moira McTaggert handed her her newborn son. Jean bit her lip and stroked the boy's soft, dark hair. He was sleeping contentedly, nestled into his mother's chest. Moira's mouth twisted into a warm smile._

"_Did you have a name chosen?" she asked gently, not wanting to disturb the moment. Jean shook her head silently._

"_I couldn't," she admitted quietly. "It didn't feel right." Moira smiled sadly._

"_When you're ready," she responded, turning back to the table._

"_Michael," Jean said suddenly. The other woman turned back to the telepath._

"_Are you sure?" Jean took another look at the baby in her arms and nodded, swallowing._

"_Yeah." She wrote it down on what was presumably the birth certificate. _

"_For a middle?" Jean nervously looked past the doctor to see the other X-Men gathered in the corner._

"_Logan," she answered, barely more than a whisper. Moira smiled knowingly._

"_Very well," she said, taking the baby into her own arms. "Michael Logan Grey…welcome to our world."_

_----------_

_Michael frowned, looking out the window. He sighed at the rain. Jean came over and quietly sat across from the seven-year-old._

"_Hey, buddy." He acknowledged her with a sad, confused smile. She brushed his long, dark hair from his eyes. "You okay?" He nodded silently._

"_Why don't I have a dad?" he asked softly. Jean felt her heart break. When she didn't respond, Michael looked at her with his deep eyes. "I read that everyone's supposed to have a mom and a dad. But I only have you." _

"_Mike…these things are complicated," she admitted. "I wish I could answer…but…"_

"_Stop avoiding the real question," he said quietly. Jean sighed sadly. "Why don't I have one?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_You had one," she revealed._

"_Did he die?" he asked softly, feeling tears starting to surface._

"_I…wish I could tell you, Mike," she answered honestly. "But one day…he just left. And never came back."_

"_Why can't I remember him?" the boy muttered, angry with himself. Jean laughed gently._

"_He left before you were born," she said. "You wouldn't remember."_

"_Oh." He looked down, and Jean lifted up his chin._

"_But…in some ways…in a lot of ways…I see him everyday," she said softly. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. _

"_How?" She smiled and mussed his hair, causing Michael to scowl. Jean smiled again._

"_He's part of you, Mike," she said simply. "You're more like your dad than you'll ever know." He grinned._

"_Really?"_

"_Really," she assured him. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder and sighed, that inevitable question lingering in his seven-year-old mind._

_Why did he leave?_

Jean fingered the tags that Logan had given her eleven years ago. She sighed sadly and wiped away her tears.

_Oh, Logan…_

She trailed her fingers lightly across his name.

"What's that?" Michael asked softly. Jean's head jerked up, to see her ten-year-old son staring at her with questioning eyes. She stuffed it back into her pocket.

"It's nothing, Mike," she replied neutrally.

_Logan…why did you have to go? You have no idea…_

Michael frowned, hearing thoughts that weren't his in his mind.

"Who's Logan?" he asked. Jean's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"_What_ did you just say?" He shrunk back slightly.

"I asked you who…Logan was…but it's not important…never mind!" he said, stuttering nervously. Jean smiled slightly.

"It's fine," she reassured him. "Can you stand?" He groaned with effort.

"Yeah." He stood up shakily, but tripped on a cord, earning himself a cut on his arm. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Jean asked anxiously. But her voice was drowned out by the boy's focus on his cut-or what was left of it. Within five seconds, it was completely gone.

_What is this?_

"Oh, God," Jean said, her eyes widening. She helped him to stand up.

"Was that…I mean, my- is it-" he babbled excitedly.

"You need to see the Professor," was all his mother said. "Come on." She motioned for him to follow her upstairs, and he reluctantly obeyed, sneaking a last glance at the room.

* * *

"Can someone just say something?" Michael said, agitated. Jean paced back and forth, while the Professor leaned back in his seat, frowning. Xavier smiled at the boy and stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here," he said with a glint in his eye. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I know _why_ I'm here," he argued. "But why is everything so anxious? I can_ feel _it!"

"Exactly."

"What?" Michael asked, confused. The Professor didn't answer his question.

"Before you ended up in the hospital, do you remember anything?" he asked. "Any indication at all?" Michael frowned and furrowed his brow. He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Well…I was doing my homework in the game room," he started his story. "It was raining…I was talking to Warren. I think…I had a headache…and my vision went blurry. I wanted to call out for help…but I couldn't. The next I know…I wake up downstairs." Xavier frowned. "What?" the boy asked anxiously. "What's wrong with me?"

"What am I thinking, Mike?" The ten-year-old shrugged, bewildered.

"How would I know?" Xavier raised his eyebrows, and Michael shrank back slightly.

"You passed out from power overdose," the Professor said simply.

"_Power_ overdose?"

"You're young for a mutant," he explained. "But _very_ powerful." Michael frowned, processing what had been said.

"So…I had a headache…because I'm getting my powers?" he asked slowly. Xavier nodded.

"That's my theory, yes."

"But then why is it such a big deal?"

"Because I can feel the extensiveness of your power. You're very strong, Michael," he said gently. "You are capable of things that…you can scarcely imagine." Starting to be scared, the boy nervously looked back at his mother.

"What do you mean?" he asked shakily. "What can I do?" Jean sighed audibly.

"Charles-" she tried.

"No, Jean," he stated firmly. "He needs to know."

"Know what?" Michael asked, his voice small and scared compared to his mother's. Xavier held up a small metal box in front of the boy.

"Focus on this," he said quietly. "See it rise." Michael closed his eyes and focused on it, taking a deep breath. The box rose slowly but surely, and as the boy extended his hand, to box landed on his palm. He opened his eyes in disbelief. "You see?" Michael looked up at his mentor. "Sometimes you just have to _trust_ me." He smiled reluctantly, but his gaze drifted to the small, cold, metal box in his hand.

_If I can do this…what else was the Professor talking about? What can I scarcely imagine? How horrible can it be?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Was it okay? I have to admit, I was seriously looking forward to write about how Michael got his powers. Now only half of them are developed, and the next half is coming in the next chapter.

And I think that Adamantium is Genetic is just about finished. I could continue it, but for now, I'm focusing on other stories. But if anyone has any ideas, or they NEED me to write another chapter, I guess I will. I always need reviews to help me live. Just kidding, but seriously...review.

Thanks-

Jason

* * *


	5. Michael Grey, age 14

Ahh...finally an update! I'm sorry it's taken me so long.

To be forewarned...I've introduced a few new characters, so if you don't like them, tell me how I can try to fix them. If you do like them, great, and there will be more "filler" with them later, since they're not pivotal life-changing characters. I just got bored with writing about everyone crying their eyes out, so I attempted to add in some humor. Sorry if it isn't any good.

Anyway, read on. A teenage son of Wolverine...what could possibly happen?

Muahahahaha...

* * *

**Xavier Mansion, One Year Ago**

Michael looked at the seat diagonal from his, smiling slightly. He watched the pretty blond girl in the seat absently run her fingers through her hair and look up at Hank McCoy, who was teaching their Science class. Not paying attention, Michael continued to stare at the girl. What was her name? Was it…Katie?

_Nah_, he thought. _Kirsten! _

That was it. Her name was Kirsten Foster, and she was a new student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He smiled again and watched as she shook her long hair out of her face.

"Michael?" Startled out of his fantasy, the teenager looked up, confused.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy?"

"While this is Biology, it is not considered class participation to study the opposite gender," Hank said, subtly winking at him. Michael flushed and looked down as all the other students turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Sorry," Michael said moodily. "Won't happen again." Kirsten, the girl he had been staring at, chanced a look at him, and as she caught his eye, she smiled at him. He smiled back slightly, still angry and embarrassed about being called out in class.

At the end of class, Michael hurriedly packed his bag, but before he could escape, Kirsten caught him.

"Hi," she said shyly. His head jerked up, his eyes wide.

"Oh, hi," he mumbled.

"Were you really…watching me?"

"Sorry," he said. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk away. She gently laid a slender hand on his shoulder. He turned around, confused.

"It's fine," she said quietly. "Look…"

"No, I'm sorry," he insisted. "It's Kirsten, right?" She nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Without noticing, the two teenagers walked down the hall, talking as if nothing had happened. Michael, on autopilot, headed for the garden, Kirsten following him. Except for their footsteps, it is quiet. "You know…" She slipped her hand into his. Pleased, he responded to her touch.

"What?"

"This place…" She stared at the large mansion, her eyes wide. "I don't know. I've…never really…gone out with anyone before." Michael shifted uneasily.

"Me neither," he replied uncomfortably. She nodded slightly, and he smiled reluctantly.

For a moment, it was quiet, but a rustle from the bushes brought Michael out of his distracting thoughts. He spun around, to see a dark-skinned little girl running away. Angrily, he ran after her.

"Maya…" he warned, grabbing the girl by the waist. As she struggled against him, they both fell to the ground. Michael glared at the seven-year-old. "What were you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Maya Wagner frowned guiltily. She looked down, her pitch-black hair hanging in her face.

"Sorry for disturbing your date…" she muttered, a mischievous grin resembling her father's plastered on her face. He glared at her.

"It wasn't a date," he said. But…that wasn't quite right, was it? The more he thought about it…it was a date. The most they could have at the mansion.

"Not anymore," she said quietly, running back inside. Sighing, Michael walked back to Kirsten.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That's-"

"Your sister?"

Michael shook his head. "Nah," he said. "Close family friend. Acts like a sister, though. She always has." Kirsten frowned slightly.

"I know I've seen you in all my classes…I've seen you around…how long have you been here?" He smiled sadly.

"I've always lived here," he said quietly.

"You mean…you've never run away from home?" she asked, confused. Michael shook his head again.

"No. The Mansion is my home," he said simply, brushing hair out of his eyes. "It's always been. You?"

"I ran away from home a few years ago," she answered. "I just packed a few bags…took what money I could find…and left. I had heard about the X-Men…and I thought that if I could find them…they could help me. I picked up a pamphlet of this place, and it looked good. I had been on the streets for nearly three years…I thought that they would take me in for sure. And Professor Xavier did. It wasn't until after he took me in that I learned it was a school for mutants."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Being on the streets…" She laughed lightly.

"It's fine," said Kirsten. "That was in another life…so it seems now."

"Hey…what's your power?" he asked. She smiled.

"You're debating…whether to kiss me or not," she stated. He turned a deep shade of red, looking away.

"Telepath?" She looked down at her feet, blushing furiously.

_Guess what?_ Michael thought. _Me too._

Kirsten smiled again. _I honestly like you, Michael. _

He hesitantly moved closer to her and kissed her cheek gently. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

_Does this mean we're…together…now?_

Michael shrugged. _I suppose…if you want to be. _

She smiled and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes bulged, shocked. Her kiss was sweet and soft, but as he pulled her closer to him, it became deeper and more passionate. He kept his hand firmly holding her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute, he pulled away, taking a deep breath, red in the face. She smiled, blushing.

"Wow," she said softly.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Wow." He opened his mouth to say something, but felt a sharp pain in his hands. "Ah!" he exclaimed, lifting up his hands and staring at them.

"Michael?" she asked, confused. "You okay?" He didn't answer, too intently focused on his clenched fists, the pain almost unbearable. Grimacing, he looked up at Kirsten.

"Look, I'll see you later," he said hurriedly. "I really…have to go." Kirsten frowned.

"Mike-" He ran away, not looking back at the girl he had left standing alone in the garden.

* * *

Michael shoved his mother's room door open and bent down in front of the mirror, grimacing in pain. He stood up as best he could, gasping for breath. Feeling something strange protruding from his hands, he slowly looked up at the mirror. He couldn't look down for fear. Looking at the mirror in horror, Michael saw three identical silver claws sliding out of his fists. He took shattered breaths, looking at the shining red liquid between his fingers. It was a moment before he realized it was blood. His blood. His hands were bleeding from where the claws had come out. Hearing someone coming down the hall, he retracted the claws quickly and stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide the blood.

"Mike?" his mother said, coming into the room, surprised. He smiled slightly, careful to keep his hands deep in his pants pockets.

"Hi."

"What're you doing in here?" she asked. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothin'." Jean sighed, frowning.

"Tell me the truth."

Logan stood in Jean's room, sighing heavily, his hands in his pockets. He turned around as he heard the door open.

"Hi," he said. Jean frowned.

"What're you doing in here?" Logan shrugged.

"Nothin'." She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

Jean pressed a hand to her forehead and gasped. Worried, Michael opened his mouth. He wanted to reach out to her…but he couldn't.

"Mom?" he asked cautiously. "Are you-"

She forced a smile for his sake and said, "I'm fine, Mike." Jean sat down on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath. Michael, still watching her, frowned. She looked up at him. "I'm sure you have somewhere else to be." He nodded reluctantly.

_I know when I'm not needed._

"See you, then," he said quietly.

"See you."

As soon as he had walked into the hallway, he looked around nervously, and then took off at a run. There was only one person he could talk to about this.

_Professor Xavier._

* * *

Michael pushed open Xavier's office door to find the Professor himself teaching a class of young students, including Maya Wagner. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he glared at her.

_Not now, Maya._

The girl frowned, but Xavier didn't seem to notice, not looking up from his desk.

"No, Michael, I will not minister over your wedding," he said, looking up. He smiled, raising his eyebrows. Michael continued to frown. "It's good to see you." Turning to the class, he dismissed them and turned back to Michael. "What can I do for you?" The teenager extended his bloody hand, and Xavier closed his eyes.

"Professor…please…what's happening to me?" He took Michael's hand into his own and sighed heavily.

"This means…you're more powerful than any mutant I've ever known," he said slowly. Michael's mouth opened, and he swallowed.

"Why?" Xavier rubbed his forehead in concentration. He released Michael's blood-covered hand.

"You have the claws." The teenager nodded hesitantly. "Show me." Michael grimaced as the shining claws shot up out of his fists. He breathed heavily as the Professor watched them intently.

"We're playing at a whole new level now…aren't we?" Michael asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes," Xavier said. "Yes…we are." The claws retracted and Michael sat down, his body shaking, the dried blood on his hands serving as a reminder.

"Professor…how did you know?" he asked. "About…these, I mean."

Xavier sighed. "Michael-"

"Please…" he pleaded, his eyes flaming. "Just tell me the truth."

"Your father's mutation," the Professor admitted. "As a boy, he had bone claws, but somewhere along the line…he had the alloy Adamantium surgically grafted to his entire skeleton." Horrified, Michael gaped at his mentor. "But," Xavier continued, "His memory was lost…or forcibly taken…and he has no memory of the procedure. Or of anything before it."

"To lose everything…to have a clean slate to start over with…" Michael muttered, more to himself than to the Professor.

_That…it would be more than I could ever imagine._

"For fifteen years, he wandered around from day to day, moving from place to place." Xavier looked down at his desk, frowning. "Then…by chance…he was brought to us."

"How did he-"

"I think he fell in love with your mother the first time he saw her," the Professor said, trying to remember. "Even though, as I recall, he nearly choked her to death." He chuckled, and Michael smiled tentatively. "She had been in a relationship at the time…and his presence…disrupted it. After years of romantic tension, your parents finally confessed their feelings." Michael frowned slightly, thinking back.

"Then why'd he leave?"

"I wasn't around for that particular…episode…so to this day, I haven't any idea," the Professor admitted.

"Oh." Michael looked down awkwardly, suddenly feeling the need to change the topic.

"Michael-"

"I'm too dangerous for my own good," he realized slowly. "I should be locked up."

"There is a difference between those who have power…" Xavier began. "And those who use it. You are a good parson, Michael. I trust you to know what is right." The teenager smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Michael's heart thudded traitorously as his mother gently took his hand in hers. He swallowed, his other hand shaking. He winced, and with effort, three identical silver claws slid out of his clenched fist. Jean's eyes widened, and Michael felt a few tears fall from his grey eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry…" She shook her head as he retracted them and reached up to muss his hair. He frowned, confused.

"It's all right," Jean said softly, giving her son a gentle hug. He smiled slightly and stood up, going to the window. He stared out into the distance, heaving a sigh. "What's wrong?" Michael felt his mother place a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond.

"Is he out there?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Who?"

"You know." Jean closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mom, you can't act like you haven't been expecting it," Michael stated softly. "You always knew…that one day…you would have to explain everything to me." He remained silent for a moment…then, "And that's what you're afraid of." He turned around and looked at his mother, with something resembling pleading. "The Professor told me. I know my father is still out there. Mom, I want to know why he left." Jean sighed heavily.

"I don't know why," she admitted. "He just…one morning…told me that he had to go."

"And he didn't tell you why."

"No," she said quietly, still, after all those years…not wanting to know why.

"Did he love you, Mom?" Michael asked hesitantly, his voice only loud enough for his mother to hear.

"I thought he did," Jean answered slowly. "I know…that I still love him…wherever he is."

"Did he…did he leave because of me?" he asked, his voice not more than a whisper, letting her know how deep and sincere his fear was.

"He couldn't have known, Mike," she said gently. "He left too soon." Michael let out a deep breath, seemingly resting easier. Jean smoothed out his dark hair that was so much like Logan's, causing him to scowl at her.

But in his heart, Michael knew that however much he was told he looked like his father, he would never be him. He would never be the Wolverine. He had too much kindness and understanding to even come close. He could never be who everyone expected him to be.

Jean smiled sadly, silently feeling, listening to her son's inner turmoil.

_Logan wrapped his arms around Jean's waist, locking the both of them into a fierce embrace. She moaned softly as he snuck his hand up her shirt and leaned into the kiss even more. After a minute passed, Logan broke out of it, his face completely red. Flushed, Jean took deep gulps of air._

"_You okay?" he asked gently. She nodded breathlessly._

"_Yeah," she said, swallowing. Jean sighed and leaned on Logan's chest. "Logan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_I'm scared," she admitted softly. Logan looked into her eyes, and realized that she was trembling._

"_Scared of what?" he asked cautiously._

"_Everything," she said. "I don't know what's going on anymore." Logan frowned, confused. Jean looked up at him, her emerald eyes pleading. Barely more than a whisper, she admitted, "I think I'm scared of myself."_

"_Listen to me, Red," he said firmly. "You're not dangerous. What matters is that you're here, now. Not the past."_

"_Even yours?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Logan hesitated, his breath catching._

"_Even mine," he said, resolved. "The future is what matters."_

Tears streamed down Jean's pale face as she took her teenaged son into her arms. Michael hugged her back, sighing, almost feeling the tears that dripped down his own face. As he looked out into the distance, he almost immediately looked away.

_He's out there…I know it. But why hasn't he come back? Why do I feel like I'm missing a huge part of the big picture?_

* * *

Yes, I do like the flashbacks, before anyone asks. I couldn't resist writing them.

Anyway, you can expect the next chapter in about a week or so, providing that my grades stay relatively high, since I'm a sophomore in high school and my computer can be taken from my room by force. Yes, it's happened before. Ahem, anyway...

Oh yeah- I'm also writing this story as a trilogy. So I know if you read my last author's note on "Adamantium is Genetic" it says that there's a few more chapters to go, but that's false. That one's over, and today I'm posting the final installment in the trilogy, "Thought to be Invincible". The title will make sense when I get around to posting the last chapter. I'm very happy with how the story has turned out, and I hope that your guys will be too.

Remember to review (always),

- Nestaron (Jason)


End file.
